


La habitación azul

by TORRESROMERO



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV), Juliantina - Fandom
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Angustía, F/F, misterio
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 02:46:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORRESROMERO/pseuds/TORRESROMERO
Summary: Un día simplemente alguien toca la puerta de la habitación azul y Juliana no está de humor para otra visita.Un día simplemente alguien toca la habitación azul y Juliana no está lista para verla otra vez.Un día alguien toca la puerta de la habitación y Juliana lleva anhelando toda la semana para verla.Un día alguien toca la puerta de la habitación azul y Juliana a dormido al lado de la puerta.Un día alguien toca la puerta de la habitación azul y Juliana ha dejado la puerta abierta.Un día alguien toca la puerta de la habitación azul y Juliana le sonríe enamorada.Un día simplemente nadie toca la puerta de la habitación azul.





	La habitación azul

**Author's Note:**

> Los capítulos van a ser largos.

Es invierno la habitación azul esta helada. Juliana no esperaba que alguien tocara la puerta ese domingo en la mañana, a pesar de las constantes visitas de Alicia, nunca concebía que ella regresara. A pesar de los malos tratos Alicia siempre venía a verla. Así que era costumbre que a cada domingo sin falta tocará a la puerta. Como no tenía consciencia del tiempo, siempre estaba tirada en su cama con las frazadas cubriendo su cuerpo entero. Hacía demasiado frío. Sus dientes castañeaban y sus trapos no habían sido remendados. Juliana ya estaba cansada, demasiado cansada y afligida como para seguir haciendo ese tipo de niñerías. Sus rodillas crujían cuando se levantaba y le dolían tanto los músculos. Podría quedarse todo el rato acurrucada bajo las frazadas gruesas y acogedoras que habían sido un regalo de Alicia. En cambio miró las paredes pintadas de un azul casi evaporizado, pues ya se encontraba desgastado y cubierto de las telarañas que se acomodaban de la mejor forma en la unión de las paredes y el techo.  
Hacía tanto frío que no sabía si se habían muerto las arañas o si se habían protegido enfundándose en las telarañas. Pero no importaba había polvo y grietas en las paredes, también humedad. Pero nunca se respiraba el moho. Menos en el suelo laminado de madera de fresno. Aun así cuando logro deshacerse con pesadez y desgane de las sabanas, sus huesos crujían como si fueran pequeñas ramitas débiles de los árboles. Ya no era como hace años, cuando guardaba célebremente como si fuera un secreto bien cocido el hecho de que Alicia viniera. No. Ahora simplemente eran visitas, siempre las mismas conversaciones cortas e indiferentes, no eran las charlas apasionadas, ni las discusiones con pisca de pimienta negra. No. Solo era otro día más que pasaba sin constancia del tiempo. Solo era otro invierno. Juliana lograba notarlo por la forma en que se enfriaba la habitación, por la forma que las paredes se tornaban más húmedas y que castañeaban sus dientes. Hasta sus huesos lo resentían. Era otra simple estación con la misma desgracia desarrollándose, se lo repetía incansable como mantra y lo ponía debajo de la lengua como una semilla de Patla—solo se daba en su tierra natal así que no era conocida— cuando los niños presentaba dolor de estómago. Su invierno era una desgracia, su primavera sería una desgracia, todas las estaciones eran una desgracia, incluso el mero hecho de existir era una aflicción y las tribulaciones de la vida, ya nada importaba de cierta forma. ¿Por qué abrir la puerta?, ¿por qué levantarse de la cama para ver el rostro irreconocible de Alicia?, ¿Por qué ser masoquista y torturarse con el mismo dolor?, su alma sollozaba un ronquido de muerte, la muerte tentadora que liberaría todos los nudos que le sujetaban a esta habitación. Había prolongado su sufrimiento y estas paredes sollozaban sus efectos. Las elecciones sin duda son cosas que se toman con mucha precaución. Ahora Juliana tiene que abrir la puerta de la habitación. Tiene que meter sus pies en sus zapatos ya gastados, incluso si siente el dolor del entumecido frío. Las bajas temperaturas le hacían sentir peor de lo que estaba, devastada pero sin demostrarlo volvió a colocarse la mascarada de indiferencia, esa cara que le había regalado a Alicia tantas veces. Miró el escritorio con los dibujos desparramados, el vaso sucio con el pigmento de las acuarelas, emanaba un azul en el centro pero lo que se extendía en tramos grises. Se dio cuenta que tendría que preparar todo para recibir a Alicia, lo cual se volvía desgastante. La rutina siempre había sido desgastante. Así que estiró sus huesos como un gato cuando despierta, después de haberte estado meditando, con su cabeza usualmente vagando en los ruidos exteriores de este silencio desolador. Estaba desalentada, de tal forma que cuando logro ponerse sus zapatos hice el camino al escritorio que estaba a unos pequeños metros de distancia y comenzó a guardar las hojas separadas de su block para acuarelas. Los metió en el cajón que aun servía y ahí los selló lejos de la visión de Alicia. Cuando quedó evaporado cualquier rastro de arte, ella comenzó a mover la mesita que estaba al lado de su cama, donde descansaban un par de libros de poesía—Neruda, Cortázar, Bukowski, Bishop— y los puso sobre su cama desarreglada. Le daba mucho igual que Alicia mirara el desastre en que la había convertido. Aun había rabia metida dentro de ella, una profunda que desdeñaba la historia intrínseca que estaba desarrollada ya al por mayor. Gruñía quejando con el dolor punzante en las piernas. Arrastraba con sus dedos doblado contra el borde de la mesita del color haya. La puso en el centro de la habitación y calentó agua que vació del pequeño garrafón en aquella hornilla que había sido comprada desde hace tiempo. Puso la mesita y una silla plegable que desempolvo. Paso un paño mientras seguían tocando la puerta. Lo hacía tan rápido que ni siquiera adecento sus propios trapos, su propio cuerpo.  
Muy en el fondo quería que Alicia mirara lo que había sucedido con ella, quizá presionar en la llaga un poco más. Cuando jaló la perilla de un color metálico se estremeció del frío que encubría aquel objeto. Tiró hacia atrás para encontrarse con un cuerpo agachado que parecía dejar una cesta. Fue tal su sorpresa que sus ojos se abrieron levemente, pero luego recupero la compostura. Halló cierta curiosidad en un color azul añil que le miraba tembloroso, las mejillas enrojecidas y el nerviosismo latente. Juliana arrugó el rostro inmediatamente: ¿quién era aquella que se atrevía a tocar su puerta?, ¿Dónde estaba Alicia?, ¿y estos ojos nuevos?, las preguntas se maquinaban en su cerebro lo cual era catastrófico. Se había acostumbrado a la rutina, a la tersa rutina de hacerse más miserable, hacerse un ovillo de persona demacrada ante los ojos de sus visitas. En cambio se tornó erguida y dura. Mientras la joven con torpeza levantaba la canasta de un salto, tenía los ojos sobresaltados de estupor mientras intentaba darle la sonrisa más plagada de bondad que Juliana pensó no haber visto nunca, solo una vez y pensar en esa sonrisa bondadosa le llena de mucho dolor el alma, tanto que sangra a ratos en las noches. Pero hoy, cuando sucedía todo aquello estaba demasiado a la defensiva. Había construido más altos sus muros. Aunque la incógnita era la misma, ¿dónde estaba Alicia?, no lo cacareo en voz alta como resonaba en su cerebro. No. Se quedó ahí quieta parada detrás de la línea del umbral de la puerta mirando hacía al otro lado como si fuera un punto y aparte, incluso algo de anhelo se apretaba en su pecho. Solo escuchaba el ruido sórdido de un objeto bastante pesado caerse de la canasta que llevaba la chica de sudadera roja en sus manos. Seguía esperando a que hablara a que demostrara que había más emociones captadas en su interior que esa sonrisa que iluminaba radiante aquel pasillo agrio y aquella habitación azul desdichada. En cambio todo seguía inmutable.  
El aire seguía siendo frio y sus huesos seguían débiles. La fatiga la obligaba a querer volver a la cama y todo era tan pesado. Esto no era lo que ella quería ni lo que esperaba, tampoco creyó que una cara nueva refrescara el sentimiento que por unanimidad había ganado sobre todos los demás: la tristeza. Fue después de un largo rato y un serio silencio que la joven elevo su voz algo temerosa, un tartamudeo digno de las burlas de las personas más crueles. Pues eran como cervatillo adorable siendo apuntado por dos faros que irradiaban intensidad mientras Juliana respiraba con pesadez.  
—V-vengo…de parte…de Alicia—logro coser la palabras, más no salieron bien—, soy Valentina—lo dijo tan torpe y atropellado que Juliana no se hizo a un lado y no abrió más la puerta, en vez de eso lanzó tan rápido una mirada interrogante. La joven realmente parecía temblorosa y decaída, pero logro juntar una pequeña mirada de clara inocencia.  
— ¿Dónde está Alicia?—la cuestión rebotó en el aire perforando en los ojos de la joven que parecía tan temblorosa tan febril. Hasta la misma cesta estaba vibrando ante su movimiento oscilante. Juliana estaba impaciente, pues no tenía no pelos en la lengua, tampoco se andaba por rodeos, nunca bordeaba una ruta peligrosa. Así que la duda flotó en el aire y caló hondo en la joven que parecía postergar su estancia en la entrada—, ¿y bien?...—preguntó con voz alargada Juliana. La joven de nombre Valentina parecía demostrarse indecisa en responder, en cambio dio una sonrisa tan débil como su espíritu.  
Juliana no aceptó aquella sonrisa, pues eso no daba respuesta ni solución, a pesar de que la templada sonrisa parecía aminorar un poco la sensación inquietante que se desbordaba. Combinada con el frío de la habitación azul esto se tornaba en algo demasiado rígido en ella.  
—Ella no pudo venir—respondió con simpleza intentando entrar. Pero fue detenida por la puerta que Juliana empujo contra ella. Cerrándola con fuerza, no estaba de humor para respuesta llenas de enigmas, ni para más preguntas que brotaban. Alicia siempre venía, incluso cuando estaba débil y enferma. Ella tocaba la puerta aunque Juliana no quisiera su compañía.  
Algo se agitaba en el pecho de Juliana una cuestión que rebotó en estas cuatro catastróficas paredes descoloridas y agrietadas: ¿Alicia se habrá cansado de mí?, llevo su mano izquierda al pecho, algo impotente. Apretó fuerte el cuello de su camiseta esperando poder reducir la presión en su corazón que se elevaba. Las dudas siempre se tropezaban a ratos pero eran apaciguadas cada domingo sin falta, cada mirada lastimera que Alicia le otorgaba.  
El ardor plagó sus ojos marrones y su quijada estaba tensa. Alicia sulfuraba sus pensamientos y no pudo evitar pensar lo peor de cada situación. Llámenla caprichosa y prepotente en ciertas veces, incluso desconfiada, nunca dejaría que nadie viniera en nombre de nadie, si acaso lo hacía…no estaba rompiendo una de las más grandes enseñanzas de su hogar. La gota de lágrima quería esparcirse, germinar en sus mejillas, los vasos rotos por el frio, los dedos temblorosos y rígidos.  
— ¡Solo Alicia tiene permitido estar aquí!—fue áspera y demandante cuando recuperó compostura. Se dejó resbalar apoyando la espalda contra la puerta mientras el toque suave de los dedos al otro lado parecía ser insistente. Alicia, siempre era Alicia. Juliana tenía el rostro imperturbable, una línea fría y seca. Muerta, esa era la sensación que se deslizaba en su piel mientras miraba las líneas que dividían los tablones de madera del piso frío. La puerta siguió sonando por un buen rato, tanto que se compaginaba con el ruido en su pecho. Fue hasta que el toque ceso que doblo sus piernas y las abrazo apretando la contra su pecho, inclinados para descansar en ellas. Pudo ver como agua hervía levemente sobre la hornilla. Como las sabanas estaban desparramadas y sobre ellos se impulsaban libros polvorosos y amarillentos. Estaba cansada, muy cansada. Aun así permaneció unida, solo un poco, porque se estaba desmoronando las figuras en la arena.  
—Vengo se parte de ella…—una voz se logró meter entre la abertura de debajo de la puerta. Juliana se giró, pegó el oído contra el frío tablón de madera estremeciéndose. Ella odiaba este frío que se acogía en la habitación azul—, soy Valentina…—pudo escuchar la forma en que también caía al otro lado de la puerta el cuerpo de la joven. Aquella repetición de su nombre era disminuida, sin perder aun así ese ápice de insistencia.  
— ¡Es Alicia la que viene aquí!—sentenció firme con la voz crujiente en enojo. En cambio la voz suave al otro lado de la puerta llegó chocando contra ella.  
—Ella me pidió que viniera—dulce y matizada de buena voluntad. Eso enfermaba más Juliana, más enferma de lo que estaba—, es difícil contarte lo que ha pasado. Lo más raro—dice riéndose con cierta amargura, la misma que Juliana podía saborear en su lengua todos los días, a todas las horas—, es que no sabía quién estaba aquí o que encontraría.  
— ¿Entonces por qué venir aquí?—le cuestiona Juliana un poco alto, siempre queriendo espetar. Estaba enferma. Hacía frío tanto que se hizo más pequeña porque era esa corriente de aire que le hacía querer buscar el calor en los rayos del sol. Pero el sol era insípido y seco, no era húmedo, no era vida. Era solo una estrella en el cielo blanquecina y pálida. No había nada que le dejara. Ni las ganas por levantarse, ni las ganas de poder abrir las cortinas. ¿De qué me sirve ver la luz del sol?, el sol es solo uno nuevo e ingenuo que repite el mismo proceso. Juliana se siente igual que el sol. Nace y muere, nace y muere, pero nadie puede detener ese bucle. Algún día me gustaría morir fue lo que pensaba todos los días, a todas horas, como un sueño que no llega, como una costumbre que no se añeja. Permanece estancada en aquel pensamiento que gotea lentamente como una llave de agua mal cerrada, pensamiento que causa una inundación dentro de ella.  
—Por amor— “dichoso aquel que hacen las cosas por amor”, pensaba Juliana, porque es un horror. No quiso decir nada más. Solo se levantó desganada y apretó el borde su camiseta holgada para abrir la puerta. Valentina se sobresaltó ante la falta de esta y le blandió una sonrisa resplandeciente a Juliana. Tanto asco le había dado que pensó en cerrar la puerta. Pero solo tomó la cesta a lado de Valentina y le hizo un ademan de que entrara. Tímidamente Valentina se levantó de un salto y susurro: — Gracias.  
—No tengo mucho que ofrecer—le dice tallando un poco su rostro intentando espabilarse. Concentrarse en la realidad era sin duda un calvario. No sentir el pasar del tiempo era peor cuando la noche se atropellaba y el sol se iba amontonado en un rincón. No lo sentía, no pensaba nada—pero puedes sentarte, ¿café está bien?—le pregunta Juliana.  
Valentina aun parecía algo sorprendida ante la amabilidad áspera que surgía de la joven dueña de esa habitación. Pero todo estaba ahí, bajo la inquietud que sopesaba en las cuatro paredes. Era un alivio en el que la dejara entrar, pero esto le causaba más intriga. Había preguntas rebotando firmante sobre ella, pero ver aquella joven, flaca, pequeña, encogida. Aquel rastro de marcas debajo de sus ojos, que no atisbaban más que fatiga. Tragó saliva antes de girarse para ver los cuadros amontonados en un rincón sobre la pared, para ver una cama de sabanas igual de azules algo arremedadas. Las telarañas estaban en el techo y la temperatura era tan baja que tuvo que apretar sus brazos. Se dijo a si misma que tenía que hacer las cosas bien, pues le había prometido a Alicia que vendría, que se comportaría. Aún recuerdo la voz débil que se elevaba bajo el aire tenso, bajo el olor estéril y desinfectado de la habitación. “¿Lo…prometes?” le había pedido. Valentina aún recuerda cómo se inclinó y tomó el dedo meñique de Alicia, como apenas tenía fuerzas para sostener aquel pacto “Lo prometo” le había respondido intentando ser fuerte y no echarse a llorar. Miraba a Juliana hacer café y echar un vistazo con mucho detenimiento de lo que había en la cesta. Eso le hizo tragar más saliva mientras tomaba asiento en una silla plegable, incluso tenía miedo de caerse por el chillido que de esta emanaba. Había cierto desgarre en el cuero de la silla plegable. Siguió mirando de reojo a Juliana. Valentina era del tipo de persona que pasaba sus horas maquinando historias sobre ciertos rasgos o ciertas actitudes. Juliana no era la excepción a esa regla. Notaba los signos de demacración en su rostro, marcas en su sien y nariz, lo que le recordaba a ella al brote de varicela que tuvo cuando era pequeña. Su piel era cana, del tipo enfermiza. Cada movimiento era tembloroso y farfullaba bajamente. Su rostro estaba arrugado y podía ver a la muerte trazando patrones en la persona frente a ella. El silencio estaba augurando la incomodidad de ambas y tuvo que forzar sus nulas habilidades sociales, incluso estaba indecisa si estaba haciendo las cosas bien, ¿hacía las cosas bien?, temía cometer un error garrafal que costara la promesa hacía Alicia, una punzada trono en su pecho ante aquel nombre. Respiró hondo un par de veces y sintió como el cuarzo de un color negruzco decolorado con cierta transparencia quemaba en su pecho debajo de su ropa.  
—Así qué…. —la voz de Valentina rebotó en la habitación.  
Juliana observaba el frasco de Nescafé, aunque para ella este café era repulsivo sus papilas gustativas se había acostumbrado. No era como los granos de café que se cosechaban en su isla, no era como el sabor incipiente del sol, el verdadero sol vivo. En cambio aquí las paredes parecen crepitar y el sol pálido salé al igual que ella cuando se desmonta de las sabanas. Se giró para ver a Valentina que parecía tener las mejillas sonrojadas mientras ella llevaba dos tazas de café negro. Puso azúcar y crema para el café. Se dejó caer en la silla de madera, con las patas casi comidas por las termitas, de la misma forma en que sus huesos estaban siendo comidos por el paso del tiempo. Arrastró con pesadez dos cucharas pues prefería seguir en penitencia, esa amargura que no se detiene en su boca. Valentina jugaba un poco la pequeña cuchara que Juliana le entregó al instante. Batía el agua, como sus lejanos pensamientos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad del pozo. Dejando que fuera el sonido de la cuchara contra la cerámica lo que le hiciera despertar de sus ensueños más profundos. La habitación azul arraigaba tristeza, pero no comento nada sobre eso, sobre los hombros encogidos de la joven que se encuentra justo frente a ella, no dijo nada sobre el desagradable sabor que se tersa ahí adentro. Avisto en ese par de ojos fijos en sus propias manos un poco de estolidez. Ella se sentía de la misma forma. La confusión era una burbuja soplada por la nada. Ambas personas sentadas en esa mesa mirando hacía los objetos que acunan en las manos. No hay nada que pueda decir sobre la habitación azul, un lugar árido y estéril, un desierto. Era como ir de viaje hasta Cómala y lo que ver a través de la mente de Rulfo. No había nada tan vivo, ni tan muerto. Solo un montón de polillas acabando con los atisbos de vida que aún se pueden preservar.  
— ¿Qué?—la voz monótona de Juliana se elevó en los aires rompiendo de mala gana el silencio tan exacerbado que había sido creado por ambas jóvenes. Intranquila Juliana tenía la mirada entre furiosa y cansada. No menciono ninguna mala connotación que se celebraba en su boca. Pues estaba pensando en que Alicia nunca hubiera dejado que esto pasara. Enviarle a una extraña de ojos tan familiares que punzaba tan fuerte en su estómago, como si le enterraran una pequeña aguja. No es difícil saber que Juliana estaba enojada, tal vez la expresión resaltaba mucho en su rostro. Pero es más difícil leer en entusiasmo en Valentina, porque pueden decirse muchas cosas del cerúleo de sus ojos que se tuercen algo lastimeros por las promesas que tiene que cumplir. Sus dedos se cerraron de golpe sobre la taza, pero no hizo más que sonreír tenuemente a Juliana que estaba bastante magullada por estas cuatro paredes que terminan por cernirse tan dentro de ella.  
—No sé—dijo encogiéndose hombros mientras daba un leve sorbo a su taza, a pesar de que el café sin leche era algo que detestaba. No se atrevió a tomar la crema—, si te soy honesta solo quería romper el hielo. Pero pareces demasiado molesta—Juliana solo se quedó intentando mantenerse en su propia línea recordando lo que le habían enseñado sus tíos “siempre debes de ser hospitalaria”. Se obligó a suavizar el galope en su pecho y la duda tremenda de incertidumbres que calaban en ella, todas eran sobre Alicia. Pero las calló sabiendo las respuestas que no tiene resolución alguna que podrían salir de los labios de la joven que parece igual de confundida que ella. Dudó entre ser amable y mejor decirle que se fuera. Estas paredes estaban ya llenas de grietas, no sabía si las cucarachas no se ocultaban por la luz. Si aguantarían más tiempo sus libros antes de que la pequeña colonia de hormigas muriera. Morir aún puede hacerle sentir mejor. Sus huesos le duelen, no tolera el frío, ya no puede ni siquiera probar alimento. ¿Qué pasa si muere?, ¿quién va llorar su muere?, ¿Alicia se pondrá mal?, una parte de ella quiere que Alicia sufra, que sienta su muerte, que al menos sienta algo por algo que ella misma provoca. La joven frente a ella con esos ojos amables, con esa sonrisa atenta que toma un sorbo de café y no deja de decir: — está muy rico el café.  
Juliana ya no quiere esto.  
Pero igual está ahí escuchando a la joven intentar ser amable y hablar. Así que solo se reclinó para ver en el techo una mancha de humedad. No hizo más que ver a la chica intentar calentarse con el café. Muy por su lado Valentina no sabía a donde mirar o si a Juliana le molestaba que la miraran, así que siempre desviaba la vista hacía la esquina con los cuadros apoyados contra la pared. No tenía la confianza de preguntar. Aunque en su cerebro se creaba una conversación catalogada como casual con referencia a los cuadros, unos comentarios notándose exaltada diciendo algo como: “¡Wow, ¿puede ver esos cuadros?!”. Le gustaba mucho mirar los cuadros. Su abuelo conservaba muchos cuadros en su casa, así que cuando era pequeña solía recorrer los grandes pasillos y verlos todos impolutos. Siempre le decía algo como: “Son de mi hermano, tu tío Vicente”. Aún recuerda verlos exhibidos en el pasillo. A veces se encontraba a su abuelo mirándolos con nostalgia y su mano arrugada con manchas de la edad se encajaba en sus pequeñas manos. El pasillo no era angosto, era espacioso. Las luces siempre fueron tenues y suaves. Podría decirle tantas cosas fue lo que pensó Valentina mirando a Juliana que parecía tan quieta cerrando sus ojos. <> navegaba en la cabeza de Juliana con mucha tranquilidad. Sin embargo se imperó a hablar de inmediato y no dejar colgada a su huésped. Así que abrió los ojos y luego miró el café. Antes de darle un sorbo y hacer una mueca repulsiva ante el amargo trago. Valentina miró todo aquello con mucha cautela, lo intentaba de cierta forma, estudiar los patrones de comportamientos de esa extraña frente a ella.  
—Yo antes solía hablar mucho—dijo ella sin más que un movimiento de hombros que se alzaban y se bajaban. El termómetro descendía. Alicia no aparecía en ningún lado— No es el mejor café, de donde vengo hacen un café muy rico. La amargura se cura tan rápido, porque se deja domar y ese aroma que expira, te recuerda a la esencia que arraiga uno mismo— Valentina se inclinó levemente sosteniendo su taza con ambas manos sobre la superficie de la mesilla. Sus ojos azules lucen completamente fascinados, no hechizados, pero si picados por saber más, por dejar que hablen también los ojos vacíos de la persona frente a ella. En cambio se recuerda así misma que en las conversaciones como los ejercicios sociales siempre tiene que haber un comentario. Su mente se absorbió pensando en una respuesta adecuada. Normalmente era difícil para ella hablar, intentaba calentarse porque para ella socializar era como caminar bajo una fría tormenta de invierno. Tenía que acostumbrarse al frío. Su terapeuta suele decirle que la mejor forma de hacer un amigo es buscando intereses comunes o relacionando una palabra clave y de ahí partir estimulando más la palabra para alargar la conversación. Cosa que Valentina no detesta, pero no influye mucho, lo bueno de ella es que repasa las posibilidades en su cabeza y que su abuelo Doreteo solía decirle los recuerdos pueden resultar útiles. Aplicando eso buscó en su mente algo que le hiciera extender un poco la conversación para no tornar en la incomodidad. Tenía unas ganas enormes de comerse los bordes alrededor de su uña, resultaba más relajante acabar con sus dedos que litigar el silencio.  
—Suena como el mejor café del mundo—dice tensando una sonrisa—, ¿sabes?, muchos dicen que uno de los granos de café más delicioso se encuentra en la popo de unos primates—le cuenta moviendo un poco sus cejas. Juliana no quería esto, esta amabilidad que se hallaba en Valentina, porque quería correrla, pero su voz le incitaba a llenar todos los huecos que son tapados en esta habitación. ¿Por qué simplemente no puedes cansarte de las respuestas ásperas e irte?, pensaba Juliana cuando Valentina le daba una sonrisa. Apretó un poco su mano sobre el borde de la mesilla, que tenía algunas marcas de las termitas.  
— ¿Te gusta el café?—preguntó intentando sonar tan indiferente al contrario de la pregunta que bajo el contexto podría decirse que dejaba entrever un interés por los gustos de la joven. Valentina que poco a poco con cada sorbo de café, a pesar de detestarlo por no está mezclada con la cremosa lecho no hizo más que decir algo más animada. Quería respirar hondo y hundirse lentamente. En cambio necesitaba ser burbujeante, esto de tener que convivir con personas le resultaba estresante.  
— ¡Por supuesto!—Valentina era muy inquieta aunque aparentaba estar en calma. Siempre sería un rio que se mueve con mucha fuerza y se estrella contra las piedras. Se apagó tan rápido en sus ojos antes de decir—, ahora no tomo tanto, pero me encanta beber un poco de café— mucho dicen que no hay como una taza de café por las mañanas. Valentina decía que el café significaba ver ataúdes en frente y ver ataúdes enfrente le estremecía un poco. No es que le tuviese miedo a la muerte, pero se compaginaba con heridas que aunque trata de cerrarlas prefiere dejarlas abiertas. Aún recuerda como Alicia sostenía su meñique haciéndole jurar que iría a ese lugar. Tomó una débil respiración y pasó una mano por su cabello con un poco de temblor. Su corazón tamborileaba mientras pensaba en su infancia, en el bello rancho allá por Jalisco en donde había ido cada verano para ver a su abuelo favorito. Pensaba en los borregueros, que estaban siempre al pie de su rebaño. Miraba mucho hacía el cerro azulado que siempre terminaba por comerse el sol y a su abuelo un tanto cansado cuando subían acuestas la empinada cima donde estaba su casa. Era mejor recluirse en el pasado que dejó atrás, que se comieron las orugas, que quedarse y mirar la decadencia del presente. Era más fácil así, los recuerdos vividos de una niñez y la contemplación de las sonrisas felices.  
—Entiendo—respondió Juliana más sosegada, demasiado ensimismada en ella. Sus ojos se enfocaban en sus propias manos y no dejaba de repetirse que fuera un poco amable con la joven de ojos azules que estaba ahí sentada frente a ella. Pero no había visto a una forastera cruzar el umbral de su puerta. Siempre había sido Alicia quien viniera con una cesta de suministros para sobrevivir la semana. Siempre venía y Juliana la odiaba, con los pensamientos conflictivos que desarrollaban en su corazón un estímulo adolorido. Juliana no decía mucho, a pesar de que como había mencionado antes hablaba mucho, tanto que desesperaba a las personas. Mas ahora solo su lengua tocaba sus dientes porque ni articular podía una oración más grande que la dicha con anterioridad. Es que antes no estaba así de gris el ambiente en esta habitación. Juliana suspiró mientras se levantaba por bocadillos de la cesta.  
— ¡¿A ti que te gusta?!—soltó tan repentinamente Valentina. Juliana se giró para verla un poco intrigado por el desplante de curiosidad. Quiso quedarse un tanto callada y volver a la sumisión otorgada a la que estaba acostumbrada en residir. Estaba resistiendo un poco porque estaba sintiendo el sueño pegarle. Echó un ojo dentro de la cesta para ver que ahí estaban unas galletas de chispas de chocolate, las miró envueltas en plástico adherente. Luego se giró a ver a Valentina, con las galletas en su palma.  
—Soy un poco delicada—mencionaba la joven de ojos marrones volviendo a tomar asiento dejando las galletas en medio de la mesa. No había más que el ruido de sus voces y del aliento que sacaban de su boca. Nada se filtraba en la habitación azul, que estaba tan fría como lo está el área de congelados en un supermercado. Valentina rasgó levemente su brazo intentando esperar a que Juliana dijera algo más. No dijo nada. Valentina comenzaba a sentir impaciencia, no porque fuera siempre una niña impaciente, si no por el hecho de que el silencio siempre fue atemorizante enfrente de las personas. Su cabeza pedía gritos que llenara el silencio con su voz.  
—Pero aun así algo debe gustarte, por ejemplo ¡yo soy muy fanática de ver memes de gatos!, puede parecer un tanto tonto…pero me gustan, me gustan porque cuando me siento mal me ayudan a sentirme mejor—dudo mucho que algo pueda hacerme sentir mejor, pensaba Juliana y ese pesimismo lo había adquirido con el paso de los soles pálidos y los intentos de atisbar un poco la luna en su visión. No quiso mencionar su absoluto desconocimiento por los llamados memes. También su desagrado a los gatos. Solo se reprimió haciendo una mueca de desagrado que no paso tan desapercibido por Valentina que se apagaba ante esta. <> rogaban sus pensamientos. Valentina se queda estancada en su silla plegable mientras con temblor sacaba del bolsillo delantero de sus jeans su teléfono móvil—, te puedo mostrar algunos, ¿si no te importa?— su voz sonaba inestable. Era entre el llanto y la emoción pura. No entendía que escondía esa alegría que sesgaba demasiado a Juliana. Valentina no dejaba de repetirse a sí misma que pensara en aquel ranchito en Jalisco, en los becerros amontonados, en la empinada colina donde se recostaba mientras Jacinto el hijo de uno de los criadores que trabajaba para su abuelo tocaba la flauta mientras eran las nubes un hallazgo para sus ojos. No dejaba de decirle Canek, porque se llamaba Jacinto y había un Jacinto Canek en uno de los muchos libros que su abuelo solía leerle. Tal vez ese recuerdo no le hizo perder los estribos, no le hizo querer soltarse a llorar contando las desgracias acumuladas. Pensó en las alegrías ignorando lo que en su centro se ocultaba. Intentó forzar una sonrisa una vez más, no pasaba nada si forzaba de nuevo, siempre lo hacía, era más tranquilizante, había más empatía.  
—Ya que—dijo de mala gana Juliana mientras Valentina desbloqueaba su teléfono. Sus dedos agiles rebuscaban en las carpetas de imágenes hasta verlos ahí, todos aquellos gatos que bajo una serie de eventos desafortunados eran inmortalizados con imágenes un tanto cómicas para muchos. Había mucho más en eso para Valentina. Pero aun así decía que superficialmente se reía de las expresiones de los gatos. Ella prefería reír y llevar su mente lejos de lo que consideraba una punzada constante.  
Pasaron un largo rato. Entre risas tontas de Valentina que salían de la nada al ver las imágenes mientras tanto Juliana estaba impávida, intentado captar cada una de ellas. Valentina le explicaba, porque hablaba mucho, tanto como Juliana hablaba cuando era más joven, antes de que estas cuatro paredes chuparan su alma. Antes de Alicia. Apretó sus dientes con dureza y decidió no pensar en eso. No pensar en Alicia, ni el color de sus ojos, ni el color de su cabello, ni el leve acento que se preservaba y le hacía notar ese rasgo europeo que siempre intentaba alejar. Se concentró en las imágenes, en las muchas secuencias donde un gato pegado a un vitral era arrastrado lejos de ese aparador con ojos de tristeza. Escuchó la risa de Valentina mientras tergiversaba historias sobre aquello. No dijo nada negativo solo poco a poco mientras los minutos pasaban la temperatura subía levemente. Pero seguía siendo invierno en la habitación azul.  
También era invierno en la ciudad, cuando Valentina sostuvo el meñique débilmente con el dedo de Alicia que estaba débil. Las medicinas solo prolongaban su agonía y Valentina estaba saturada de aquel recuerdo. Aunque ríe brevemente de las imágenes y se pone a contar tantas cosas que resultan retoñar en risas pequeñas, como esas que el verano atrae dulcemente. No es verano, Alicia está en el hospital. Este domingo Valentina se encuentra sobre estás cuatro paredes contando las historias que aunque son tan reales la forma en ser relatadas resultan inverosímiles. Bajo el aire de comicidad aún se respira la decadencia en la habitación azul. Cae tan sobrio sobre ambas mujeres. Juliana estando tan quieta suelta pequeños suspiros cuando la última imagen desciende sobre ellas. Mira los dedos pálidos de Valentina resbalándose en la pantalla intentando buscar más. Sin embargo no surge nada. Se vuelven a estancar en ese silencio y el café levemente tocado esta frío. Vuelve a sentir enchinando sus bellos aquella ventisca helada. Sus huesos le duelen y todo en lo que piensa en es que Alicia. Alicia pinta sus pensamientos. Alicia es la que siempre le ha llevado al fondo del abismo. Guarda con mucho secreto bajo su colchón aun plegado el primer dibujo. Siempre hay un boceto oculto de aquella mujer que ronda ahí en su cabeza. Con el silencio que las consumía por dentro, la joven de aquellos ojos tan coloridos como lo fue la habitación azul terminó por bloquearlo y dar una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.  
—Oye…—Valentina estalla cortadamente aquella voz, como aquella que espera con mucha anhelo que suceda algo, que un botón sea accionado. Miraba con un poco de expectativa a la joven de ojos marrones que solo tallaba su rostro y arrastraba su taza con cansancio a sus labios algo ya descoloridos, tanto como su piel y la ilusión. Igual que esta habitación extenuada en frío. No sabía que decirle, como comenzar la charla. Pues Valentina aunque a veces solía ser una parlanchina de primera también podía resultar ser una persona tan cohibida. Así que tenía miedo de decir algo, tenía miedo de que las palabras se agotaran en este pequeño espacio. Tenía miedo, siempre ha tenido miedo. Las personas son como las sombras de las que rehúye. Es tonto, ese impensable que una chica tan guapa de ojos azules tenga ese miedo. No carece de realismo, de hecho es tan real que su propia piel se escuda y mira como todo aquí se torna en escarcha.  
— ¿Qué?—la voz tan poluta de apatía se escuchaba tan destilada de odio. A pesar de hace un rato haberse relajado. Juliana había vuelto a la defensiva a evadir el calor que transmitía la mirada de la chica frente a ella. Estaba muy alejada al otro extremo de la mesa, tanto que el miedo calaba tan dentro de ella. Tan fría que ni siquiera los versos de un poeta podría arrancar de su corazón el sentimiento arraigado. Estaba envenenada y moría lentamente, a pesar de que poco a poco bajo el desgaste del tiempo sin retorno solo le queda mirar el polvo acumulado en este lugar. Valentina no bajo la mirada, ni dejo de desistir en la sonrisa tranquila que preservaba tanto que hizo que Juliana tuviera un arrancón, uno de esos que su propia cabeza no podía dejar de resistirse, <<¿Por qué sonríe si acabo de ser muy cortante?>> se preguntaba matizando en su cabeza más o menos el color de sus ojos. Le recordaron a lo que fueron estas paredes, a lo que fueron una vez la mirada de un amor que cae doloroso sobre su pecho. Es que se hunde, a pesar de que cuando fue concebida la mar siempre estuvo cayendo sobre su pecho. Ahogarse no estaba en sus planes, pues floto desde edad temprana cuando sus tíos la llevaban al mar y le enseñaban que siempre luchara por salir a flote de la adversidad de las olas que comprimían el aire en sus pulmones. Ahora estancada en tierra, encallada como una ballena que viene a pasar su ultimas horas mirando el sol pálido deslizarse al poniente. Ya no cree en nada, la fe se desperdiga fuera de ella. Valentina en cambio, desvivida, las promesas se oprimen y el llanto se va alejando a pesar de que esta ya un poco resquebrajada. Solo piensa en Jalisco, en el aire impoluto, en la gran ladera llena del rebaño que pastoreaba Jacinto al lado de su padre. Su abuelo tomándole de la mano diciéndole recuerdos un tanto fugaces de lo que fue la crianza ahí. Se cernían pequeñas y tímidas, frágiles y con miedo. No había nada que pudiera romper el gran trozo estancado que les dividía.  
La habitación azul aún era fría.  
—No sé, solo quiero charlar—se encogía Valentina de hombros mientras Juliana solo se apoyaba contra la meza con su codo. Miraba hacía una esquina de la habitación ignorando la mirada que estaba entrando en inquietud y desesperación por parte de Valentina. Charlar, es difícil contarle a los extraños sobre la frialdad que guarda este lugar, contarles la calidez sobre su hogar o las desgracias que se prevén eran aún más complicadas. Juliana entendía de cierta forma que las complicaciones resultaban ser un dolor de cabeza y auguraban en ella un mareo constante. Sus ojos se perdían entre el desfallecimiento y la mirada de la joven frente a ella que miraba ansiada, como una vez Juliana miró a las olas del agua oscura del océano.  
—A mi eso no se me da bien—dijo ya cansada Juliana de aquella mirada anhelante de Valentina por atención. Se inclinó levemente aun reservando su distancia—, pero podemos de hablar de algo, igual el tiempo siempre se agota.  
— ¿De qué quieres hablar?—le preguntaba Valentina apretando sus dedos sobre su taza fría—, porque no tengo muchos temas.  
—Parecías tener una gran imaginación para contarme cosas—una leve sonrisa se forma sincera, sin ser seca, sin ser a medias ante aquel comentario.  
Valentina aprecia eso, aun le cuesta mucho entender a las personas y su manera de gesticular, le cuesta entender los comentarios y aunque se vuelve una discusión muy recurrente con su terapeuta espera en algún momento poder no sentir ansiosa.  
—Pensé que habíamos roto el hielo—dijo Valentina tomando un leve sorbo antes de hacer una mala mueca—, déjame pensar…mmm.  
—Aquí siempre va a haber un muro de distancia—musitó Juliana ya resignada aquello, resignada a alejarse levemente. Solo pensaba en que la muerte era algo que anhelaba pero era imposible dejar que sucediera. Está habitación seguía siendo estremecedoramente fría, las paredes desgastadas y humedecidas. Sus cuadros empolvados ya dañados. Nunca entendería el concepto de fin, pero ha de suponer que la historia debió finalizar desde hace mucho. Las paredes palpitan y su visión se vuelve más borrosa, prefiere regresar a donde están. Aprieta sus manos con fuerza intentando sostenerse en esa realidad en la que cautiva se encontraba a pesar de su cuerpo se divide.  
— ¡Puedo contarte algo tonto que me sucedió!—dijo ya un poco más iluminada que esos árboles de navidad que colocaban en las grandes plazas comerciales—, yo siempre he sido una persona muy torpe. Así que tendía mucho a tropezarme. Siempre suelo ver los cordones de mis zapatos por miedo a accidentes. Una vez jugando con pirotecnia, no me mires de esa forma ¡ya no lo hago!, pienso ahora en los perros, pero era joven e inconsciente.  
—Suenas como una persona vieja—Valentina arrugó su rostro en indignación, sus labios parecían haberse juntando en forma de pico y sus cejas fruncidas. Parecía algo realmente tierno eso delataba en la mente Juliana mientras juntaba sus dedos entre sí. Esperaba a que la joven frente a ella prosiguiera con su hazaña.  
—Para tu información soy solo una joven. Según mi información personal yo no llego ni al piso dos—se rió por un momento. Juliana enarcaba una ceja con esa misma expresión que sugería impresión—, en fin, olvidándonos de la edad tengo que decirte. Yo estaba en la casa de mi padre, el siempre hacía la carnita azada en navidad. Tenía en mis manos un cohete, le denominan paloma. Mis primos el Rancho y el Bocas, ¡dios tengo que contarle la historia de sus apodos!—se exaltaba tanto ante la animosidad de su propios recuerdos. La nostalgia llenaba un poco ese pese ligero que le estaba haciendo tanto daño. Morir es recordar se lo clavaba levemente como un puñal o como un aguja en el pecho. Valentina intentaba apartar ese sentimiento pesado.  
—Debe ser muy interesante—dijo Juliana algo alejada, abstraída en la galleta que mascaba levemente. Eso hizo enfadar levemente a Valentina que nada tuvo que decir, ni quiso refutar, pues parecía mejor darle por su lado. ¡Total todo lo hacía por ella!, por Alicia que le seguía trastocando en su mente. “No dejes de intentar hacerle platica” le había pedido. ¿Cómo se negaría ante los deseos de aquella que le había dado muchas cosas?, Valentina bebía su propia indignación intentando animar a Juliana para que fuera una buena oyente.  
—Oye, que te podría narra películas como en El beso de la mujer araña, ¿has leído El beso de la mujer araña?—Juliana elevó un poco su mirada ante la desafiante marea que se desataba. Suspiró largamente como estaba acostumbrada a suspirar. Un segundo, dos segundos, no escatimaba en tiempo. Total el tiempo solo era una abstracta invención que ella no solía tomar.  
—Bueno, pues en ese libro Molina suele contarle películas a Valentín, ¿sabes?, Valentín y Valentina—dice señalándose con ambos dedos pulgares intentando no desaforarse en risas. En cambio en es Juliana la que de un momento a otro lo hace. Lo cual es como un momento un tanto histórico para estas cuatro paredes. La risa nunca fue escuchada, ni siquiera cuando esta poluta pocilga fue un día algo más adecentado. Se ha reído por un chiste tonto. No puede darle marcha atrás tal vez se ha encariñado levemente por la forma en que la voz acompaña cualquier cosa que salga por la boca de la joven de ojos azulados. El corazón de Valentina retacha en un latido. El hito histórico se mantiene aún arraigada. Pues se siente destensada. Ha pasado muchos soles pálidos desde que no reía, desde que no se abría esa sensación burbujeante en sus labios. Una última risa que cae con una lágrima rodada ante los recuerdos, son esas remembranzas de las ultimas risas, de las orejas puntiagudas y la mirada sincera. El sombrero de paja. El olor a heno. Todo tendía un sabor rural ahí. Juliana se mantuvo riendo, con los hombros moviéndose. El plano no le afectaba tanto, mantenerse apretada sus dedos al borde la mesa intentando no flotar de nuevo y que las horas se tornaran en ceros.  
—Que malísimo tu chiste—dice y las paredes no sollozan abiertamente. De hecho pueden permitirse reír. No sabe si las flores retoñarían o si el sol calcinante tendría al menos el mismo quemar de su sol. La lengua madre se desenreda en su boca en breves bostezos de pensamiento. Pero no cae de nuevo en su sonido fonético. Solo se pintan las palabras y ahí arraigadas se contraen en su pecho. La risa escupe otra cosa, escupe el arraigo que tiene a sus propios músculos. Toma otra galleta, saborea el azúcar en ella, deja que se inunde y no se priva del placer edulcorado. Pues reír se ha vuelto algo colorido, tal vez el azul se marchite levemente y la sensación de hipotermia siempre este sobre ella. Sin embargo ella tuvo la dicha de reír. Con recuerdos lastimeros, con la congelación en su sangre. ¡Se ha reído!, se plaga en su cabeza, vuela como las mariposas que caen libres. No sangra su alma, no prende fuego en su pecho. Las luciérnagas siguen intactas.  
Valentina siente que se ha ganado el mundo. No el mundo pero una buena recompensa, porque ver reír a Juliana le hace pensar que no se ha equivocado. ¿Las personas no se ríen de los errores de otras personas?, la pregunta se sostiene al momento en que su boca se destiñe por un momento, pero vuelve de regreso, sus ojos palpan los ojos de Juliana que se arrugan ante la risa, su estómago se contrae, le gusta su risa, a pesar de que están marcados por el dolor. Tiene la curiosidad goteando como las gotas de agua que salía rancia de la manguera con la que su abuelo Doroteo regaba sus plantas. Ve las flores que no retoñan, están marchitas y se da cuenta de que no puede revivirla, así que disfruta del momento antes de que pétalo por pétalo se vaya quedando sin nada. Disfruta de la risa hasta que se agote y cuando lo haga solo permanecerá como otro momento más enfrascado dentro de ella.  
—Pero te he sacado una sonrisa—dijo Valentina sacándole la lengua—, ¿qué más puedo sacarte a vos?—dice fingiendo tener un acento que no es de ella. Juliana la mira con cierta incredulidad.  
—Che, ¿Ahora sos argentina?—le pregunta ya un tanto más concentrada, más pendiente de este plano que el otro que es más magnético y por lo tanto más atrayente. Su voz se burla del acento mientras su propia alma borbotea.  
La risa tímida de Valentina rebota como el color en sus mejillas que es carmín.  
—La historia del Beso de la mujer araña es Argentina—decía Valentina—, ¿tal vez pueda ser tu Molina y tú mi Valentín?— decía un poco más cohibida jugando levemente con sus dedos antes de darle una mirada apenada.  
—Bueno tú te llamas Valentina—le decía refutando—, ¿algún significado tiene que tener?—Valentina simplemente negó levemente.  
— ¿Tu cómo te llamas?—Valentina preguntaba—, llevamos como dos horas incomodísimas entre memes y silencio—, al menos quiero saber quién es la chica que me atranco la puerta en las narices—Juliana solo se quedó un segundo perdida. Pero no fue su culpa, fue de nuevo el magnetismo que le hacía irse al otro lugar. Apretó sus dedos con más firmeza y sus nudillos eran blanquecinos. Podría decirle su nombre en lengua madre, podría decirle lo que esconde ahí y desenredarse en la nostalgia que esta habitación no tenía.  
Entonces solo decía: —Juliana, me llamo Juliana.  
Valentina extendió su mano frente a ella. Que fue prácticamente como un paso atrás para Juliana.  
—No me gustan en esos saludos—dijo ya secamente.  
—Lo siento—dice quitando la mano Valentina poniéndola en su regazo.  
Se regañó en sus pensamientos por haber calculado mal aquello, anotó brevemente que a la persona frente a ella no le gustaban los apretones de manos. No era como su abuelo Doroteo que iba apretando las manos de todos los presentes en cualquier sala con esa sonrisa que derrite al mundo. Valentina siempre maldijo, aún recuerda a su padre diciéndole: “¿Por qué no eres como tu abuelo?, ¿por qué no sonríes?”. Algo había sido roto en ella, no era su espíritu, ni su esperanza, pero se había averiado y no podía repararlo. Ante el reclamo de su padre que parecía hacer llover las tormentas Valentina decidió sonreír. Inclusive su sonrisa no derritiera el mundo y en su pecho se guardara la insana herida, incluso si la sangre se reventara en sus mejillas y su voz no era escuchada.  
— ¿No me contabas sobre tu y la pirotecnia?—una curva un poco tímida va extendiéndose en la boca de Valentina.  
—Espera…que me acuerdo…—decía ella pensativa, pero no duro más que un escaso suspiró de la otra—, mis primos, ¡el Racho y el Bocas!, ellos eran mayores que yo, muchísimos más mayores. Epa, que tenía como unos cuatro años—indicaba ya un poco con esa voz de advertencia—, ellos me dieron la paloma. Me dijeron “Ahora, Valen tienes que tirarla”. Prendieron la mecha y era navidad. El aire regurgitaba ese olor a carne asada que mi papá prepara en una parrilla afuera. Hacía frío y a mi padre, pues siempre le dio por importarle poco. Yo tomé la paloma la mecha echaba chispitas, tenía que correr para soltarla y ¡BAM!—esa onomatopeya hace que Juliana se sobresalta. Valentina estrella su puño en la mesa que levemente se remueve al igual que las gotas de café salpican la superficie. Juliana barre un poco las migas que se extienden más en la mesa—, Tropiezo... ¡y no sé cómo tropecé!, mis padres me habían puesto zapatos con correas, porque tiendo a caerme. Estaba la Paloma frente a mí. Que si no fuera por el Bocas me explota en la cara.  
—No deberías jugar con fuego—Juliana le señaló mientras se cruzaba de brazos—, el Bocas parece reaccionar pronto ante el peligro. Parece tener instintos agudos.  
—Es más por la regañina que les hubieran puesto—dice Valentina ya algo perdida—, Rancho por su parte solo me dijo algo como: “Te dije que no corrieras”. Ya no hubo mucho que hacer, estalló la paloma y teníamos que buscar más dinero. Eso de juntar para cohetes estaba un tanto complicado.  
—Tu historia es un poco tonta—Valentina solo arruga la cara.  
— ¡Casi me prende un petardo en la cara!—dice dramatizada.  
—Mejor cuéntame otra cosa—ofrece Juliana abriendo esa puerta que hace que Valentina se emocione.  
—Tengo muchas aventuras con el Bocas y el Rancho.  
— ¿Mejor tórnate Molina?—le pedía Juliana.  
— ¿Cómo la novela?—Juliana asentía—, ¿qué quieres que te cuente?—le pedía a la joven de ojos marrones.  
—Una película.  
— ¿Cualquier película?—pregunta Valentina inclinándose un poco con la expectación saliendo a relucir de sus ojos.  
—Si—resopla Juliana mientras se cruza de brazos. Sus ojos vagan hacía las esquinas con telarañas mientras siente un poco del aire gélido que torna gris la habitación azul. Mira Valentina meditar levemente antes de que algo caiga en sus ojos, algo que Juliana no sabe muy bien que es.  
—Esta es de mis favoritas—dice Valentina llevando sus manos sobre la mesa.  
—Dime pues—bufa Juliana algo impaciente. Algo crece en ella, tal vez es una sensación que se torna amarga como la hiel. Pensar en el exterior le hace retorcer en el estómago, en todas las películas que deben pasarse por el cine. De un momento a otro vuelve a sentir los recuerdos tomarle el pelo y tirarle con fuerza porque recuerda las palmas suaves del hombre que ofrecía su brazo para caminar en la tarde gélida de febrero saliendo del cine Latino por Reforma. El aburrimiento nunca era opción, no cuando había un nuevo lugar a donde ir, a donde escapar. Ahora está sentada reclinada por una silla que se cae a pedazos pequeños que empolvan el suelo. Espera impaciente a que los ojos cerúleos dejen de buscar en su memoria y se digne a contarle algo que valga la pena. Ya que ella necesita zacear el aburrimiento que se acrecienta con la decadencia de sus palmas.  
Valentina tiene que recorrer media milla en el tren de sus recuerdos, disertando entre las películas que tanto le gustaban, buscando una que no sea lo suficiente aburrida como para que Juliana se quedé irritada y la indiferencia vuelva a tonar el ambiente tosco y cortante. Era fácil con Roxana—una simple persona— puesto que ella era del tipo de chica que te hacía entrar fácil en una conversación tan ligera o suave. El aura de melancolía en Juliana estaba haciendo estragos la buena voluntad de Valentina. La serenidad de Roxana estaba aún cayendo en su piel. Aunque le ardían las cutículas lastimas en sus dedos y el hecho de que Alicia nunca le explico cómo sanar un corazón dañado. Nunca le logró preguntar cómo son las estaciones en el amor. Sí posiblemente las hojas otoñales mueren con nosotros, ¿acaso el amor es solo un grito para no sentirse solo?, ahí se tornan insatisfechas las grandes preguntas que una vez le hizo a Alicia. Ahora toma todas las promesas compactadas en su cuerpo y las traga para llevar a un lugar frío—tanto que se abraza levemente— y tan muerto como un desierto árido, una gota de agua.  
Mientras las flores cerca del alfeizar de la ventana sollozan por agua y se deprimen las esperanzas de refrescar el cuarto cae en cuenta de las películas que ha visto no sabrían si serían del agrado de Juliana. Se torna en un momento de reflexión tan metido en ella mientras recuerda que Alicia solía dejarle ver películas en su tv por un gran rato a veces soñaban juntas con un mundo como el que te dejaban entrever. Alicia era la única persona que le quería tanto. Valentina por eso cumplía con su promesa. Mira a Juliana que sigue esperando con impaciencia.  
—Hay un película—Valentina comienza mencionar tragando saliva, plagada de nerviosismo—, bueno todo empieza en la sabana africana, una mañana cuando el sol salía, ¡imagínate el sol saliendo… en medio de un cielo anaranjado!, mientras la voz de un hombre dice: ¡Ahhh, cigüeña, marititbaba!, bueno no exactamente así pero…es que no se muy bien el lyrics pero así sonaba en mis oídos—decía Valentina con la mirada acomplejada en la nada. Juliana estaba mirando aquello como uno de esos espectáculos, que ella nunca podría haber pensado que tendría ese domingo. Pues no eran las charlas frías de Alicia, era la torpeza en la voz de Valentina que le hizo deslizar una breve mueca en su rostro, una mueca amigable—, en fin entonces puedes ver un montón de animales mirando hacía un lado y empiezan a caminar como si fuera una peregrinación de la virgen de Guadalupe— le contaba haciendo gestos desenfrenados con las manos y teniendo una cara un tanto iluminada como si hubieran puesto reflectores en su rostro.  
—Que interesante—decía Juliana fingiendo aburrimiento mientras tomaba otro bocadillo—, vamos cuenta más.  
— ¡No, no, es una joya!—soltaba Valentina inflando sus pulmones antes de dejar exhalar el aire—, lo que si te puedo decir es que es una película maravillosa.  
—Sí, sigue—decía Juliana restándole importancia.  
— ¿Dónde me quede?...mmm…así, los animales respondieron al llamado—comenzaba de nuevo a inducirse en la película—, fueron a la roca del rey. Que es un lugar en medio de una pradera que son dos rocas gigantes sobre otras más pequeñas, esas rocas gigantes son puntiagudas como mis dedos unidos y dos extremos se tocan como si fuera una ele (L) invertida y las puntas sobre salen. Así—decía ella uniendo las palmas de sus manos como si fuera una ostra que se abre—, entonces mientras eso pasa empiezan a cantar “es un siglo sin fin…” y un primate de nombre Rafiki llega donde están los leones, el mero jefe se llama Mufasa—decían Valentina—, apréndete bien el nombre, Mufasa—recalcaba la joven de ojos añiles.  
—Sí, sí, Mufasa—decía Juliana de mala gana.  
— ¿Cómo se llama?—preguntaba Valentina.  
—Mufasa—decía Juliana.  
— ¿Haber cómo?—el rostro de Juliana se tornaba tan molesto.  
—Mufasa— Juliana repetía apretando los dientes.  
—Entonces bueno…Rafiki tomó a Simba en sus brazos, ¡no!, pero antes mi parte favorita, cuando parte una fruta y el jugo rojizo de este lo unta en su frente con sus dedos pulgar e índice y toma arena con las dos manos juntas y se lo esparce. El pequeño cachorro tose y es una cosa adorable—suspiraba intentando arrastrar un poco más de aire a sus pulmones—, ya toma a Simba en sus brazos y salé el momento más icónico y por ende el más importante de la película— comentaba Valentina— Rafiki va a la punta de la roca del rey y alza a Simba con los brazos extendidos—dice tomando la taza imitando a Rafiki.  
—Y lo tira lejos de la roca del rey—Juliana prosigue como si le restara importancia.  
El rostro de Valentina se descomponía de forma instantánea.  
— ¡Por supuesto que no!—se pone de pie en un sobresalto tomando desapercibida a Juliana.  
—Bueno pensé—murmuraba Juliana arrugando su rostro.  
— ¡Esto no es Esparta!—expulsaba enfadada.  
—Ya no te enojes—decía Juliana levantándose—, ¿te caliento el café?—preguntaba tomando ambas tazas—, supongo que se ha enfriado señorita—Valentina miró a Juliana mientras se dejaba caer su asiento resoplando.  
No es divertido, sin lugar a dudas no lo es. El rey león era una de sus cintas favoritas de la niñez, no tanto como: El planeta del tesoro perdido o Atlantis. Al mismo tiempo la indiferencia de Juliana le pinchaba de cierta forma, ese desanimo en su voz, esos ojos desentonados. No se afligía, pero sus pies rebotaban debajo de la pequeña mesa. Su visión se fue a las cortinas blancas esas que diluyen la visión del sol. Se sentía una niña inmadura por pensar de esa forma. Sentir esa espina de apatía le hacía sentir atragantada.  
Es una historia, ¿qué más da?, Juliana se reducía en su propia mente. Esperaba el momento indicado para poder echarla con la esperanza de que Valentina no volviera.  
—Yi ni ti inijis— Valentina musitaba un poco menos descontenta.  
— ¡Oye!—protestaba Juliana al sentir la pizca de burla y enfado de parte de Valentina.  
—Solo quería contarte una buena película y tú no lo tomas enserio—Juliana miró a Valentina mientras encendía la hornilla. Parecía bastante dolida, tanto que eso pincho sus costillas. Trago saliva débilmente. Solo tal vez…aquellos ojos que le miraban, una mirada que Juliana no podía leer a pesar de que en su niñez aprendió a distinguir las distintas visiones que se completaban en las ventanas que dejaban ver más allá.  
—Bueno es una película bastante interesante—susurraba Juliana mirando el resplandor blanco que sobresalía de las cortinas. Un deseo instantáneo que se volvió melancolía. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas y no dejo que brotara de sus ojos. No era débil, ya esas añoranzas se habían quedado estancadas. La habitación azul era fría, amarga. Las paredes solo se desteñían y la ventana solo calentaba más el espesor del recuerdo removido en su pecho. Juliana estaba cansada de aquello.  
—Soy muy mala haciendo platica—revelaba Valentina apenada—, créeme que intento y no cooperas…  
Una confesión que gotea pena en Valentina, con las mejillas ruborizadas y los malos tragos de prescolar. Lo único bueno eran las vacaciones cuando sus abuelos paternos la llevaban de regreso a lo que ella consideraba casa. Una gran colina inclinada tapizada de un verde tapete áspero.  
—Yo por mi parte estoy aquí—Juliana se giró para ver a Valentina en tanto sus brazos se cruzaban—, así que supongo que intento…. ¡Dios eres demasiado insistente!—dejó escapar con algo de frustración tallando su rostro impaciente—, ¿puedes no sé…ser malvada?, tienes los ojos de corderito, ¡no pestañees de esa forma!—una sonrisa pequeña se abrevió en los labios de Valentina. El nerviosismo de Juliana había mostrado la cualidad humana que tanto había olvidado que existía. Quizá llegó a pensar que esa pequeña habitación la asfixiaba demasiado.  
—Pareces tener mucho ahí—Juliana solo asintió.  
—No me gustan los extraños que llegan de repente.  
—Bueno, soy una extraña, pero, si quieres hablar de algo…—susurraba Valentina.  
—Mira solo quédate de tu lado y sigue con la película—dice mientras toma un trapo para tomar servir el café en las tazas humeante— igual voy a escucharla—dice ya poniendo ambas tazas en la mesa para sentarse en su lado.  
—Bueno después del icónico momento nos presentan a Scar—decía—, un león de piel dorado oscuro y melena negra, tiene una cicatriz en su ceja izquierda, como un rasguño. Luce bastante aburrido y entonces llega Sazu un pájaro azulado con un pico que me recuerda al de un tucán, pero más chico. Este regaña a Scar por no ir a la presentación de su sobrino y este le dice que estaba ocupado, pero luce igual que tú—Valentina se burlaba riéndose entre dientes mientras Juliana solo alzaba sus cejas dándole un sorbo a su taza de té.  
—No me digas que tú eres el tucán—Juliana esperaba la respuesta pero Valentina contuvo su aliento para evitar perder los estribos.  
—Mira, Sazu no es un tucán, ahora te diré que tengo que resumir una hora y media de película—decía Valentina—, Scar se traga a Sazu pero llega Mufasa que le riñe. Ya después pasa el tiempo supongo, Simba que sigue siendo un cachorro es muy travieso, una mañana va a despertar su papá… porque le prometió que le enseñaría su reino. Entonces mientras amanece su padre le dice: “Todo lo que toca la luz es nuestro reino”, aunque le advierte que nunca vaya a las tierras oscurecidas—Juliana solo asentía no sin antes preguntar:  
— ¿Qué harías su tu reino fuera todo lo que toca la luz?—Valentina pareció quedarse un poco desprevenida por la pregunta. Tanto así que volvió a la época en dónde tenía cinco años. Estaba con su abuelo Doroteo en su rancho en Jalisco. Habían estado sobre una ladera mirando a las vacas y los chivos pastar. A lo lejos estaba Jacinto con un bastón vigilando a las ovejas con Hugo un sabueso bastante educado. Su abuelo Doroteo no tenía las manos tan temblorosas ni le dolían tanto las rodillas. Apenas veían la primera estela del alba y estaba tan frío como la habitación azul. El viento soplaba acompañado del canto de los chivos. Su abuelo le dijo: “Valentina, ves esto” señalaba la gran extensión de hectárea “esta es nuestras tierra y como tal somos responsables de lo que pase con ella”. Valentina tuvo que contener las lágrimas mientras veía como a Juliana se le deformaba el rostro—, Valentina…oye…  
—Yo…supongo que sería responsable de lo que pasase ahí—dice recomponiéndose del decaimiento forzándose a sonreír de forma más alegre.  
Los recuerdos son dolencias que se clavan aún muy profundo.  
—De donde vengo—susurraba Juliana apretando sus dedos sobre la taza—, siempre decían que nunca era bueno forzar a la alegría—su mirada estaba en el té teñido de un color rojizo mirando el pasar del humo que se difuminaba en el aire.  
—Parecen personas muy sabias—una sonrisa, una sonrisa que hace muchos soles pálidos no caía en Juliana, se muestra ahora, deslumbra un poco e incluso duele estirar los dos extremos de sus labios. Golpea fuerte su pecho y rompe el paso de las olas en su sangre. Ahí estaba de nuevo Juliana, ni siquiera Alicia pudo hacerle sentir un poco de esa nostalgia feliz que amiela la infelicidad de los soles pálidos. La infelicidad que se retuerce en la habitación azul. Incluso sintió las paredes tener un poco de calor.  
—Lo eran—dice de una forma que duele, pero es detenida por el propio recuerdo de los suyos.  
—Proseguiré con mi hora y media de película—dice Valentina.  
—Adelante—susurraba Juliana débilmente.  
—Después de pasar un tiempo con su papá, haciendo cosas como molestar a Sazu…practicaron los saltos repentinos. En fin, el papá se va cuando dicen que las hienas rondan las tierras del reino. Aunque Simba quiere ir es mandado por Mufasa a casa. Simba quiere ser grande para tener mayor libertad. Manipulado por Scar le cuenta sobre un cementerio de elefantes que está en la parte oscura y convence a Nala de ir, Nala es la amiga de Simba, una leona. Pero sus madres envían a Sazu para que los vigile porque ellos dicen que van jugar a los manantiales. En camino hacen uno de los mejores musicales con Yo quisiera ser el rey. En fin logran dejar a Sazu y van a lugar, donde se topan con las hienas y estas casi los matan. Llega Mufasa y se los lleva. Le pide Sazu que se lleve a Nala. Mufasa y Simba van solos. El pequeño se siente apenado y su padre parece intentar decirle que no debe volver a cometer ese tipo de locuras. Hablan y le cuenta sobre los grandes reyes de pasado—decía Valentina entre pausas para sorber café o pellizcar los bocadillos—, le dice que los grandes reyes del pasado están en las estrellas.  
— ¿Enserio?—susurraba Juliana.  
—Si.  
—De donde provengo las estrellas son luciérnagas que iluminan la noche para que la Luna no solloce—Valentina mira aquello con mucha fascinación.  
—Suena precioso—una sonrisa caía en su rostro con aquella afirmación—, ¿de dónde eres?—intentaba buscar más de la vaga información que soltaba la joven de ojos marrones.  
Juliana por un momento esta estática. El pronunciar su hogar quema en su lengua.  
—De una isla en el pacífico—susurraba.  
—Algún día tengo que ir a allá.  
—No creo que puedas…—dice con los ojos que se tornan en agua, parpadea con el temblor de sus labios. Aún resuena mucho la herida en su pecho.  
—Sabes, soy bastante terca de familia—dice sonriéndole abiertamente, la sonrisa pronunciada cambia a hacer una mueca tan estólida que intenta deslizar su mano sobre Juliana, en cambio esta se mantiene reticente: — ¿Estás bien?  
—Son solo recuerdos—Juliana intenta restarle importancia, ¿de qué servían los lamentos?, en realidad, ¿de qué servía sentarse y hablar con esta chica?, nada iba a cambiar, el mismo sentimiento decaimiento, la misma espera que vinieran por ella, con la antorcha sagrada y los ojos de la vida. Valentina se quedó ahí. Esperando a que Juliana aceptara su mano—prosigue.  
—Bueno…Simba siempre se mete en problemas. Normalmente manipulado por Scar, esta ultima vez manda a un como cañón a Simba diciéndole que es una sorpresa. Le dice que irá por su padre o la sorpresa…no recuerdo…le dice que practique su rugido. Entonces Scar provoca una estampida y Mufasa va a salvar a su hijo. Rescata a Simba y lo pone en un lugar seguro, pero este se cae e intenta saltar hacía arriba y en el borde una barranca a la que salta Mufasa, esta Scar parado al borde de esa barranca y Mufasa le pide que le ayude…ahora mi momento favorito—Valentina se inclinaba haciendo la misma expresión de Scar, esos ojos azules que goteaban maldad o intentaban generar aquello, fracasando porque Valentina nunca ha sido sustancialmente una mala persona según los estándares actuales— entierra sus garras en las patas delanteras de Scar y pronuncia: “Que viva el Rey”. Hace que Mufasa caiga y muera…  
—Eso suena doloroso.  
—Es el culpable del trauma de una generación—dice Valentina— Fue supongo la primera vez que conocí la muerte… ¡te lo juro!—su mirada se perdió al instante de pronunciar aquello fue hacía las ventanas que estaban cubiertas de esa delgada tela blanquecina. Su cuerpo se relajó dejando caer la espalda contra la silla coja. A diferencia de Valentina que todos sus recuerdos iban corriendo hacía el pasado y a la lista de personas que tiene subrayada con su plumón rojo, Juliana viajó a la luna, a la luna de sus pensamientos mientras meditaba sobre la muerte.  
Pensar en la muerta a Juliana le traía serenidad. En cambio fue Valentina la que le tenía pavor aquello que nunca traicionaría a nadie.  
—Podemos dejar las películas infantiles.  
—El Rey León es una de las mejores películas de animación—inflaba sus mejillas dejando a “un paso de burro” sus propias vertientes de dolor, así era como su abuelo Doroteo solía decirle cuando la encontraba llorando en medio de las gordas vacas que arriaba colina abajo. Siempre guiado de Jacinto que miraba con aquella mirada desgarrada con su pequeño bastón de madera y las mejillas cubiertas de mugre.  
—Solo quería pensar en la muerte…—su mirada no penetraba nada, de hecho estaba más ida hacía el color de la luna, un sabor a hiel tomó parte en Juliana cuando pensaba en aquello. La muerte, Juliana la deseaba tanto que permanecía en añoranza cuando se arropaba en medio de estas frías paredes.  
— ¡Hablar de la muerte!, ¿enserio?, cuando podemos hablar del Rey León y su magnificas canciones…no puedo entenderte—Valentina necesitaba restarle importancia porque estaba exprimiendo un poco de la herida que está sangrando y no ha sanado. El pensamiento turbio de Alicia la hizo desinflarse mientras su voz seguía corriendo, haciendo eco en la cabeza: “¿Me lo prometes?”. La voz era tan fría como las paredes que lloran en la habitación azul, así que se hundió en aquello mientras su pecho ardía y su corazón dolía.  
—La muerte siempre fue una bendición en donde vengo—susurraba Juliana—, siempre se decía que la muerte era el fin del ciclo y el despertar de la ceguera. Mientras sigamos vivos estamos tan ciegos y soñamos…en cambio cuando ella viene…nos sacude el corazón y nos hace despertar.  
La voz de Juliana se mezclaba con los vividos recuerdos de Valentina, el hedor a desinfectante, las turbulentas luces blancas. Las protestas de las enfermeras. Todo se mezclaba de forma albina. Haciendo que todo fuera eso. Un momento que no deseaba repetir. Un consuelo que no necesitaba sentir. Acecha en su solitariamente el estruendo de la lluvia sobre los paraguas negros mientras en un pozo de tierra negruzca amarrado de dos extremos descendía su abuelo Doroteo. Era pequeña y la mano de su padre estaba clavada en su hombro, aquella dureza en los ojos que le pedían que no llorara más le hizo picar su brazo. Como una forma de reducir el dolor a solo un piquete. La gente dice que es fácil volver a recomponerse.  
Valentina siempre volvía a empezar, incluso cuando estaba conteniendo el alarido dentro de ella, cuando le enterraban más adentro aquel malestar. Un deseo nauseabundo que le hacía sentir la calamidad de la enfermedad: ¿cómo sería no existir?, ese deseo de intercambiar su cuerpo por el que está encerrado en esa caja costosa de color caoba.  
Arrastró su aliento dentro de ella y miró a Juliana: —yo creo que es estúpido definir a la muerte. Porque… ¡solo somos nosotros intentando calmar el miedo!, intentando consolarnos, pensando que allá debe ser un buen lugar. No es nada…  
Su voz era tan cegada de bruma y oscuridad ante el hecho que había dicho.  
Juliana solo se quedó ahí quieta.  
Su mirada fue a dar a la taza de café a punto de agotarse, miraba las manchas de esta. Sus dedos se aplastaban en sus rodillas ya cansadas. Se miró las manos, pálidas, débiles. ¿Esto era la vida?, no había nada en su contemplación, porque todo se agotaba tan próximo el tiempo pasara. Solo pudo temblar levemente de frío y aunque muchos llorarían si estuvieran en su lugar ella había realmente aprendido algo. Una cosa muy importante es que a veces en la propia existencia misma, cuando llega la desgracia y el tiempo te corta las alas, en algún momento las lágrimas ya no salen.  
El alma ya no sangra.  
—Quizás muchos queremos consolarnos, incluso cuando no existe esperanza alguna…la muerte se escucha como libertad—Valentina bufó ante aquel comentario de Juliana que se quedó ahí ya cansada esperando no replicar.  
Juliana siempre estaba batida, ¿qué más daba seguir añorando más tiempo?, es mejor flotar lejos de esta prisión de almas.  
—Todo se trata de esperanza, ¿acaso existe?  
—…  
— ¿Juliana?—Juliana se relamió los agrietados labios, sintiendo el escozor en ellos.  
—La esperanza es una antorcha encendida en nuestro oscuro pecho—apretó sus dedos empuñados justo donde estaba su corazón, que débilmente caminaba.  
Valentina no protestó ante el rechinido de los dientes y el ardor en los ojos de Juliana. No era tan difícil notar la incomodidad haciendo escarcha en sus hombros. Le hizo sentir una espina de culpa. No sabía porque estaba aquí, solo recordaba lo que Alicia le había pedido cuando la sombra de un árbol tapizaba una ventana con las persianas cerradas, cuando el rostro sombrío y aquellos ojos azules le miraron esperando que no replicara nada. La mano estaba ya algo fría, pensó que el propio calor de la suya podría traerla de vuelta. Sintió el ardor de sus ojos cuando nada pasaba, cuando todo fue una línea recta. Apretó sus dientes intentando regresar las lágrimas a sus ojos. Juliana no dijo nada, no sentía nada más que ese vacío en el estómago. Se había cansado de las diatribas y todo lo referente con lo socialmente correcto. En cambio solo tomó un bocadillo de la mesa y conto las diez migajas esparcidas en el plato blanco que reflejaba su dedo.  
El silencio domó la fría habitación azul mientras las lágrimas se propagaban por los ojos añiles de la niña que estaba frente a ella. Aquella joven que lloraba por la gente que nunca volvería a ver, por la vida que tuvo y que no tendría. Lloraban por lo mismo—tal vez Juliana no tenía lágrimas para más—, pero ambas le pedían al pasado que no les soltara. Más por lo que un día fueron, a pesar de las diferentes cosas que sucedieron.  
—Lo siento…tal vez tengas razón—dice sorbiendo sus mocos intentan limpiar sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano—, es bueno poder discutir contigo sobre eso, ya sabes por eso de la retroalimentación…digo es parte de la comunicación…yo…—Valentina tomó las piezas que se cayeron fuera de ella e intentó sonreír. Sus labios temblaban y acogió en ella una mirada suave apunto de pulverizarse.  
Juliana suspiró contando el paso de los segundos en su mente. Su estómago caía ante la amabilidad de Valentina. Deseaba con fuerza que Valentina fuera una compañía no muy grata, que fuera una persona desagradable. En cambio parecía ser lo opuesto.  
—Estoy cansada, supongo que es hora de que te vayas.  
Resbaló la silla hacía atrás mientras Valentina miraba todo aquello sin decir nada, ni protestar. Cuando se levantaron de la mesa la chica de ojos azules quiso ayudar a limpiarla. “No, es mi trabajo, porque te he invitado a sentarte” le había dicho Juliana encogiéndose de hombros mientras arrastraba sus pies por los tablones de madera. Valentina le siguió hasta el umbral y se quedaron mirándose por un buen tiempo.  
—Fue bueno.  
Valentina frotaba sus dedos contra su propio codo bajando un poco su rostro.  
—Sí, supongo que sí.  
—Juliana…voy a volver el próximo domingo, ¿necesitas algo?  
—Si.  
—Dime.  
—Alicia, quiero que ella vuelva.  
Valentina tragó saliva: — Quizás eso no se pueda, pero puedo llevarte con ella.  
La voz suave hizo estremecer a Juliana y apretó el borde su camiseta.  
—Solo dile a Alicia que dije: hola.  
—Lo haré.  
Una sonrisa nerviosa se instaló en Valentina no sabiendo como acercarse. En cambio Juliana abrió la puerta y le hizo el ademan con la mirada de que tenía que irse. Valentina seguía estancada, pétrea sin saber cómo marcharse, como dar ese paso, y esperar a que las puertas se abrieran el siguiente domingo.  
—Tal vez un día de estos podremos ir a tomar un café, ¿no?—preguntó Valentina tomando un poco de fuerza para dar ese movimiento hacia afuera.  
Una sonrisa nerviosa se instaló en ambas.  
—Supongo que sí.  
Lo último que miró Juliana fueron los ojos de Valentina, que no dejaban de relucir ante aquello. Cuando la imagen se esfumó y fue cambiada por la misma madera corroída por las termitas. Una mueca abordó el rostro de Juliana mientras arrancaba el “tal vez” de sus labios para tirarlo el cesto de basura cerca de su escritorio. Miró la mesa con los trastos sucios y luego miró parpadeante y seca la habitación azul donde todo era frío, donde no había esperanza para ella.  
Se resignó a esperar la muerte, cuando dio el primer paso de regreso a su invariabilidad.  
Al final las paredes de la gélida habitación azul aullaban corroídas, Juliana en cambio solo pudo decir:  
—Necesito despertar.  
La última imagen que puedes ver es Juliana tomando un cuchillo de su escritorio.  
La sangre corrió en la habitación azul.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, espero que no fuera molesto.


End file.
